Folders and other protective sleeves may be used to store papers. Such folders and sleeves can be used in many different settings. Some folders and sleeves incorporate pockets, prongs, clips, latches and the like to secure papers within the folder. These retention mechanisms can make access to the papers in the folder cumbersome.